


Innocent Baby girl

by fromacloset



Series: Roleplay [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fingering, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sexual age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 12:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Reader and Castiel are dating. when the boys go out, you two roleplay.





	Innocent Baby girl

Sam and Dean left for a hunt so it was just you and Castiel. What the boys didn’t know was that you two would roleplay when they were gone and today you got to pick. You two had made a list of different ones. Castiel was sitting at the table, doing research. You walked in wearing your underpants and a t-shirt.

“Daddy?” you asked innocently. You saw him smirk, lip curling a bit. He placed the book down and looked at you with caring eyes.

“What is it, baby girl?” he asked.

“Daddy, there is a wet patch on my underwear” 

“Come sit on the table and show daddy” he said pushing his chair away and you walked over and sit on the table, spreading your legs. “Oh, I can see that.”

“And my baby girl parts are so achy. Why is that?” you pouted. Castiel stood up and moved between your legs, cupping your cheeks.

“It appears my baby girl is aroused. Would you like me to take care of that? Would you like daddy to show you what to do, tell you why your baby girl parts are achy?” You let out a moan and he chuckled a bit. 

“Yes please.”

“Okay.”

Castiel took your hand and led you to the bedroom. He gently lifted your t-shirt off and pulled down your underpants. You blushed and looked down. Castiel placed a finger under your chin and lifted your head to look at him. 

“I’m naked” you whispered.

“I know. You need to be to get the aching feeling. Now, lay on the bed and spread your legs” 

“Oh” you blushed and then did as you were told.

Castiel looked at your dripping pussy and knelt down on the ground. He rubbed his fingers up and down your wet center and you gasped.

“Does this make you feel good, baby girl?” he cooed.

“Uh huh” you whimpered.

“Daddy is rubbing your wet baby girl parts. Do you know what it’s called?” 

“No, daddy.” You said.

“Sometimes it’s called a vagina or a pussy.” You gasped when you felt him rub your clit. “This is called a clit. It appears you like when this is done.” He laughed a little.

“It does. Please, keep rubbing my clit.” Castiel removed his hand.

“Oh. Do you need a spanking? You are to not call them these words. This is your button.”

“Please daddy, rub my button” you begged. Castiel went back to rubbing and then dipped two fingers in your soaking core. Moving his fingers in and out, while his thumb goes to your clit. “What are you doing, daddy?” you cooed

“Daddy is inserting his fingers, to make you feel much better.” 

“Ooooh” you moaned. 

“You even have a magic button inside you” he said 

“I do!” you asked innocently.

“Uh huh.”

You felt yourself clench around his fingers and he smiled, moving his fingers a little faster and then curing up and hitting your g-spot. Your eyes shot open and you screamed, coming.

“Very good. “

“Wa-was that my ma-magic but-button inside my ba-baby girl place” you panted.

“Yes, that is the magic button inside your little pussy.”

“Mmm, daddy. Bad word.” 

“Not for me. Daddy can call it whatever he wants because he owns your little pussy. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes daddy.” You said. Castiel rubbed his fingers up and down your wet folds.

“Is the aching gone?” he mock pouted.

“No, daddy. It’s still sooo achy.” 

“Baby girl, daddy has some special big boy medicine, would you like him to give it to you?”

“Mmmmmm” you whimpered, nodding.

Castiel got undressed and walked over to you, stroking your cheek. You obediently opened your mouth and he placed his cock in your mouth. You wrapped your mouth around, sucking and running your tongue over his tip. He smiled down at you, while you felt him get harder and harder in your mouth. You hollowed your cheeks and his tip hit the back on your throat. He didn’t move and you didn’t move. He rubbed a thumb on your forehead.

“What a good girl you are. Getting my cock nice and warm for your little pussy. Can you keep it like that for a minute? Can you do that for daddy?” your eyes widened, but you nodded. 

When a minute was up, he slowly pulled himself out of your mouth, he is erect and you smiled, happy that you helped. He made his way between your legs and saw you still very wet. He rubbed himself up and down you slick folds.

“It’s much better for daddy’s cock to be warm” Castiel said sliding it into you.

“Ooooooh” you moaned.

Castiel moved in and out of you, slowly at first. You went to reach between your legs to rub your clit and he grabbed you tightly.

“What do you think you’re doing?” he cooed.

“Rubbing my button.” You said innocently.

“Did daddy say you could do that?”

“Nooo” you whined 

“Baby girl, you never touch without daddy’s permission.”

“Sorry, daddy” you blushed.

Casitel stroked your cheek and moved faster and faster. He felt you clenching around him. 

“Please, let me cum” you begged.

Castiel leaned down and kissed you hard and finally you came and a few more thrusts and he did too. You panted and he leaned down and kissed your forehead. 

“The aching is all gone, daddy” you bated your eye lashes. 

“I’m glad. Now you stay here while I get you all cleaned up.” Castiel kissed you and pulled out.

When he returned, he had a wet wash cloth and started to clean you up. He gently wiped you and then wiped himself. He lifted you in his arms and held you close. 

“Thank you.” you whispered.

“You’re welcome” he kissed the side of your head.


End file.
